The present invention relates generally to sign devices and, in particular, to a modular post-mounted sign apparatus for supporting the sign in a substantially retained fashion providing for the facilitated assembly, disassembly and storage thereof.
The environment in which the present invention typically, though not exclusively, would be used is the familiar "For Sale" or "Open House" sign placed upon lawns of residential homes being offered for sale. The prior art sign construction typically comprises a substantially flat wire frame which is anchored upright into the ground. A paper or plastic panel bearing indicia is then folded over the wire frame and affixed thereto either by stapling one face of the sign to the other or through the use of nut and bolt fasteners. Another, more elaborate type of prior art sign apparatus consists of a wooden post driven into the lawn having a yardarm like member extending perpendicular therefrom about the top of the post. The sign itself is then suspended beneath this yardarm by chains or the like. Still another prior art sign holder comprises a square channel vertically positioned in the ground having a portion of the sign inserted therein through a slot cut into the channel. The edge of the sign to be inserted is scored, cut and folded to form wing-like tabs which expand within the channel and "lock" into the corners of the channel to prevent the signs removal. Unfortunately however, each of these prior art type sign apparata have experienced drawbacks which on occasion can diminish the sign's effectiveness. The wire frame type construction sign device is possibly susceptible to deterioration by adverse weather and wind. Additionally, the structural integrity of the wire frame utilized sometimes requires that the sign panel be limited in size or that its overall height be kept relatively short so as to be less susceptible to being torn and otherwise deterioated by blowing winds. The twisting and deterioration which can sometimes occur to such a construction can at times result in a tattered and torn sign esthetically displeasing to the eye and not condusive to the selling of the property. The wooden post and yardarm type sign can at times prove to be difficult to install and often combersome to transport from one location to the another. In addition, as such a sign device may be difficult for a single individual to install additional labor to merely place the sign on the lawn may be required, at an additional cost. Further, the installation typically requires the use of tools to affix the sign to the supporting structure. The third mentioned prior art sign device similarly has inherent features which may make it unsuitable for certain uses. That particular construction relies upon cuts and folds in the sign to form complex wing-like structures which interlock with the corners of the channel interior which are used to retain the sign in place. The scoring and folding may possibly weaken the sign before it is ever exposed to actual use, thereby possibly shortening the useable life of the sign. Further, by design, that construction appears to be limited for use with rectangular shaped posts and signs which have a straight edge corresponding to the straight channel supporting same. Still further, as the sign material itself appears to be the sole means of retaining the sign in the post channel dampness, rain and wind may weaken the sign material thereby possibly diminishing the device's ability to retain the sign in a pleasing manner.
Accordingly, the limitation in the size and shape of the signs which may be displayed by the prior art constructions coupled with the complexity of the assembly of these signs and the difficulty in transporting and storing same has created a need for additional development in this area which is satisfied by the present invention.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a modular post-mounted sign apparatus for supporting a sign in a substantially retained fashion resistant to blowing winds and other adverse weather.
It is additionally an object of the present invention to provide such a sign apparatus which is comprised of a post means having an internal cavity and longitudinal slot therein which is capable of accepting the telescopic interposition of the sign panel to which are affixed flanged retaining pin assemblies whereby the retaining pins and longitudinal slot cooperate with one another to substantially retain the sign panel therewithin.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide such a sign apparatus which may be assembled, disassembled and stored in a facilitated manner by one person without the need for tools or other special implements.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide such a sign apparatus construction which is capable of restrainably displaying sign panels of various sizes and shapes.
As a further object, the present invention provides for a modular post-mounted sign apparatus which can be constructed of a hollow steel channel having a longitudinal slot preliminarly cut therein, a sign panel having retaining pin holes preliminarly formed therethrough and retaining pin means, whereby assembly and disassembly of the sign apparatus may be accomplished in a facilitated manner and which can be transported and stored quite easily.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent in light of the present specification and drawings.